The Molded Dagger
by The Hatter Theory
Summary: Gin is a street fighter wishing for a better life for her son. One day she slips and falls and become a host to 8 mitamas. What Will Momiji do when her life changes dramatically?Who is the Forgotten One?
1. Anger

Delirium: I hate you guys. You made me write this while I was sick.

Dressi: Hehe, so. It gave you a good excuse to let us out instead of screwing around with your head.

Nana: Yeah. Besdies ,you're not feeling too sick anymore are you?

Delirium: After the ideas for this story yeah,Im feeling even worse.

Nana: It could just be that cereal you ate

Dressi: That's right, aren't you allergic to milk?

Delirium: No. Besides, it was soy milk

Nana: That was the reason then!

Delirium: I don't own Blue Seed, but I do own Gin and Kai.

The summery basically is, a young woman gets eight blue seeds. Well,what if she isn't made to be used like every one thinks?Warning,there is cursing,and there might be a lemon later on in the story. Also,there's a really really sad sad story behind Gin's life and Kai. So please no flames, because this was inspired by something that happened to a friend of mine and she said it was okay to mention in the story. But,there will be a major pairing besides her and someone else. It will also(mainly actually) Momiji and someone else who will not be named at this point.

She had never truly felt pain or remorse. Not even guilt or anger. Not even love. She had quite simply, never felt. Nothing. Her world was a dark gray; nothing existed in it except for her.

A car rushed by her again and she sighed. It seemed she was invisible in this world. No one ever noticed her at all, like she somehow blended in with the surroundings. Any movement and there would be shock and surprise, but never kindness. But she didn't have to worry, because she didn't want to be noticed.

Grey rain fell all around the girl and she felt a brief flicker of annoyance as it pelted her skin. No umbrella, no rain slicker, no galoshes. She didn't have the money for those things.

The cold penetrated her clothing with the water and goose bumps rose on her flesh.

Crossing the street quickly, she almost made it to the sidewalk when suddenly she slipped. Her sneakers weren't able to grab anything for traction, her screams filling the air. No one speeding by in their cars noticed the girl with short black hair lying on the sidewalk, blood seeping into the puddles, tinting everything red.

            Until a woman with short purple hair came to her, and a bright light flashed through everything, and the girl stirred, as if a deep nightmare, moaning in delirium caused by a sharp heat. The bright light faded, and the woman was gone. That's when a car screeched to a halt and a woman in a pink jumpsuit jumped out and started giving a two other people, a young woman and a man orders.

            Pain. Sharp, unadulterated pain course through her entire body. It felt as if she was being sewn back together.

            "-But does this mean that they're back?" A loud high-pitched voice commanded.

            Gin shook her head as if to clear the girl's squealing from her head, praying her eardrums wouldn't shatter.

            "Shut up," She mumbled almost incoherently as she tried to get up. She found that she was in a hospital gown on a steel table, tubes attached to her arms. She didn't know why, but an immense anger filled her at the sight of them.

            "Where am I?"

            "You're at TAC headquarters," an older man told her. Gin wanted to laugh. The TAC, weren't those the idiots that had tried to save the world even though they refused to sacrifice one girl? They were stupid fools who didn't see the bigger picture. She moved slightly and winced as her body exploded in new waves of heat, like flames were spreading through her veins and arteries.

            "Best not to move," A woman with her hair in a bun said quietly. Gin tried to move her hand away from pushing her back down, but it was futile. Her head exploded in light and she groaned.

            "I'm Momiji, what's your name?" A short brown haired girl asked.

            "Kyoujinno Gin," Gin replied. "I just get called Gin."

            "Odd name," The older man said again.

            "If you got a problem with it you can let me leave," Gin began. The man quickly smiled.

            "No, that's quite alright. Koume might like that name. Silver of the Assassin's Dagger. Very nice. Goes great with you," He told her. "I'm Kunakida by the way."

            "Nice to meet you. Why ain't I in a hospital?"

            "Ain't isn't a word. Second of all, a hospital is not equipped to help you with your situation," Kunakida told her. Gin look at him like he was nuts.

            "And how in all the hells do you know my situation?" Her voice held more hostility with every word.

            "Because we've had to deal with it before. By all accounts we should kill you, but we need answers first. Then we decide whether you're the enemy or if your just an innocent bystander caught in the whirlwind," A woman with short purple hair said. Gin was ready to rip her tongue out because the voice had sounded so condescending somehow.

            "Ryoko, there will be no killing. I've had enough of it," Momiji told the young woman in the suit. "She doesn't know what happened. I was there in the car when Ka- that girl gave her the mitamas," Momiji tripped over the almost said name and gave a nervous glance at Kunakida.

            "Mitamas, what are you guys talking about?" Gin demanded. She was surrounded by quacks. That's all there was to it. These people had taken their job too seriously and now that they had nothing left to do they'd gone off the deep end!

            "Look at your hands," Momiji said. Gin looked down at them and noticed the hard bead-like jewels stuck in them. They looked like halves of yin yangs.

            "What are they?"

            "Mitamas," Momiji said quietly.

            "What do they mean?"

            "Well, we're not sure. As far as we can tell, you have eight. Meaning you're an arigami." A busty blonde snorted.

            "And that makes me a monster doesn't it?"

            "No it doesn't. Kusanagi has mitama. I don't know why you have them; I just know that you do. We're going to try and figure out why you have them, and hope you'll fight on our side," Kunakida said.

            "Fight?! What the hell are talking about? I'm not going to fight a battle that isn't coming, so you guys just get these fucking tubes out of me and let me get back to my place, ok?" Gin demanded. Kunakida sighed and nodded to the woman with her hair in a bun. Ryoko began to protest, silenced only by the look Kunakida sent her. Gin assumed her was the boss.

            "Thanks for getting me off the street, but just leave me alone," Her voice told him forcefully. After that she followed Momiji out of the building.

            "I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out how powerful she is," Ryoko said.

            "She'll use them to her advantage," Kusanagi said. Sakura looked surprised.

            "Like robbing banks or something?"

            "No, she's a street fighter. She may be slight but she has muscle. I'd say she could probably take Koume down," He replied. Kunakida sighed thoughtfully.

            "Why would any girl go back to that kind of career instead of having something stable?"

            "Is this really stable? She could die. Any of us could. Her chances are probably better out there. AT least out there her opponents aren't immortal," Kusanagi told them. Sakura nodded.

            "Wait, she won't hurt Momiji will she?" Ryoko asked suddenly, her voice full of panic.

            "I don't think she will," Kusanagi said.

            "You really should stay for awhile, let us explain," Momiji told Gin as they waited outside for a taxi. It turns out that a full day had passed, and Gin wanted to groan. She had missed a fight that would have fed her and her son for a month!

            "Chick, look. I know what I know. I don't care if all of Japan dies tomorrow, because I know enough about people to know they aren't worth saving. No one is innocent, and everyone is either predator or the victim. I intend to stay out of this shit, because I everyone dies, that means I die too," Gin told her.

            "Don't you have anyone you love?"

            "Yes, my son," Gin aid impatiently.

            "You have a son?" Momiji asked, surprise filling her voice.

            "Yes."

            "But you're so young."

            "I made a mistake," The terse voice answered. Momiji ignored the warning.

            "Don't you love his father?"

            The innocent question made Gin tense up.

            "His father's dead." Momiji finally fell silent after this explanation to her questions.  Her emerald eyes searched Gin's silver ones for a minute and saw the anger, rage, and underneath, the despair. What could cause such strong emotion?

            The taxi came up to the building and Gin climbed in. Momiji gave the driver enough money to make him happy, and she had slipped some into Gin's since the girl had been found without any. She felt better that she had since she now knew Gin had a son.

            A son.

            How did a girl around nineteen end up with a son?

            "Thanks Shan. I'm really sorry, I just slipped and then woke up in a hospital and all. Thanks for taking care of Kai. You don't know what it means to me," Gin told the woman as she left the dingy apartment. She walked towards her own and unlocked the several locks on the door. Quickly opening it and slipping in, then closing it and locking all the locks, she sat the five-year-old boy down on the couch.

            "Momma, what happened? You were supposed to pick me up early today? I thought we were going to watch TV together," Kai said, pouting.

            "I'm sorry honey. I had an accident and slipped and hurt my head. I didn't wake up for a little while and then when I did, I rushed here to make sure you were all right. Since I don't have to work tonight, you want to watch a movie?"

            "Yeah!" The little boy's enthusiastic voice reached Gin's ears and made her smile.

            "And what do you want for dinner tonight?"

            "I want," The boy paused to think. "Ramen with hot dogs!"

            "That's an odd request, but for my prince, anything," Gin said as she walked into the cluttered kitchen and opened the fridge door, which was covered in crayon prints her son had made while he was being baby-sat at Shan's. He would be starting school after this summer, and Gin would work as hard as she could to make sure he got into a good school so when he was old enough he could get out of this hell hole. She had saved enough to buy a house soon, somewhere respectable, and where no one would know her or recognize her.

            Quickly preparing ramen and hotdogs, she listened to her son talk about how Shan had let him and her daughter Lin play video games and how Lin had cheated by pinching him. He whined a little about the unfairness of it and Gin chuckled as she cut the hotdogs into pieces for her son. She added some ketchup then handed the plate to her son, and she carried a bowl of ramen into the living room and sat it on the short table that stood a few feet away from the TV. Kai sat down and Gin brought in her own bowl of ramen and then rummaged around in the movie case, looking for a movie to watch.

            "What you want to watch tyke?"

            "Thunder Cats!" Kai exclaimed. Gin laughed slightly and pulled out an old copy of a Thunder Cats video. She popped it into the VCR then got behind the table with her son and he cuddled up next to her as they ate, Kai exclaiming every few moments about how he would like to be the main character.

            Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gin stood up, Kai looking at her expectantly.

            " Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back in a minute. Eat your food," Gin told him as she walked towards the door, fear pulsing in her heart. She hoped it wasn't someone coming to her with a job. She needed some time with her son. She could dip into the funds she had saved for the house if she needed to, if just to spend some time with him.

            Peeping through the small eye in her door she wanted to bang her head against the frame.

            Unlocking the locks with a deftness that spoke of years of practice, she opened the door.

            "What do you want?" Her voice almost sounded accusing.

            "I'd like to talk to you," Momiji said. A small busty girl was behind her. The same one that had woken Gin up earlier.

            "Come in then. I'm going to say it now though, you will not say anything to my son about these," She said, gesturing to her hands which were covered by the baggy sleeves of a sweater.

            "We promise," Momiji said. She walked in with the blonde girl behind her. Gin showed them into the kitchen table and then went into the living room.

            "Hey tyke, I need to talk to some people. They were the ones that saved me yesterday. Keep watching your movie and I should be back out soon," Gin promised.

            Kai's eyes welled up with tears. He had wanted to spend time with his only parent and Gin felt like she was incompetent to be his parent once more.

            "It'll only be a few minutes honey, I promise," She told him, then kissed his forehead. Kai nodded and then went back to eating his food and watching the movie. Gin sighed and stood back up and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

            "So what do you want? I thought I told you I wouldn't join you last time. And how the hell did you find me?"

            "Kusanagi asked around and found out where you live. We came here because we'll probably be less, loud. You have a very cute little boy," Momiji said. Immediately Gin's defenses went up.

            "If you think about hurting him to get me to join I'll kill you myself," She threatened. She noticed a glowing coming from her hands. Electricity zinged throughout her entire body. The sleeves of her sweater had fallen down and she saw that the mitama were glowing like light bulbs.

            "We won't. What we are saying is that we can give you steady pay and a better place to live so he can be safe. I don't know about you, but I'd feel safer in a place where I didn't have to have to have six locks on my door," The blonde chick said. The glowing faded and Gin sighed.

            "What am I to become? A lab rat? What good am I to my son if I can't even see him?"

            "No. You'd help us figure out why you now have eight mitama, and what it means. Don't you want to keep your son alive? What if the arigami came back to Japan? Do you remember the chaos a year ago?" Momiji asked. Gin only nodded.

            "When can we get out of here?" Seeing the shocked look on the two girl's faces, Gin only laughed. "I hold no illusions about how bad this place is. It isn't the ghetto, but it's still not good. And the locks are for old opponents who come to hunt me down. Basically, I have almost enough money to get out of here. Another fund is set aside for his schooling and college. I don't want my son to grow up like this. I know all too well what can happen. So, I repeat myself, how soon till we leave?"

            "We can as soon as you can get everything packed up. We can move you into Kunakida's house where I live with them, and if you want later on you can move out," Momiji said.

            "Well, we don't have much, I just have to pack some of his movies and our clothes. Think we can leave within the hour? I'm assuming where we live will be furnished?"

            "Yes, it will be furnished and yes, we can leave within then. Let me call Koume. Sakura, can I borrow your cell?" Momiji asked the  blonde girl.

            "Yeah. You need any help packing?" Sakura asked.

            "No, just give me a few minutes to explain to Kai," Gin told her. Sakura nodded and gave Momiji her cell phone.

            Gin walked into the living room, where Gin was still watching his movie. Gin sat down and he cuddled up to her without even looking at her.

            "Hey tyke, I got a question," Gin began. Kai looked at her expectantly.

            "What would you say to us moving to a nicer place, and you getting to see me more often?"

            "Can we still watch Thunder Cats?" He asked. Gin nodded. Kai acted like he was thinking it over, then threw his arms around his mother's neck. "Yes! When are we moving?"

            "Well, if you can pack your clothes and toys up quickly, we can move tonight, now go hurry. I'll pack up your movies and my clothes. When you're finished there's two nice ladies in the kitchen. I want you to go and introduce yourself nicely like a young man, and then wait for me to finish okay?"

            "Yes mommy," Kai said as he sped for his room in record time. Gin smiled at his excitement. He had no idea just how hard the decision had been. She truly wanted to see her son more often, but could she do that if they made her some sort of science experiment?

            She sighed, thinking the choice was made, and prayed everything would be all right.

            Gin sat in the back of a station wagon that Koume drove. Upon introduction she had seemed vaguely familiar but Gin put it to the back of her mind. Sakura sat in the front and Momiji sat in the back with Kai and Gin. Kai was in Gin's lap, already fast asleep and smiling. Gin felt her heart jerk. He was such a wondrous thing, out of such a sad story. He would never know who his father was.

            "He's such a beautiful child, and he has a lot of your features," Momiji said. Gin nodded.

            "Thank you. He's had a hard life of it. I ran away when I found out I was pregnant. I've made a living fighting on the streets. I can't become a hooker. Over the past few years, I've made enough money and saved it that between the two accounts, there's almost enough for a house and close to half enough for his education. The rest is for clothes and food, and a toy for him every once in awhile. I just hope that he can have more. I don't want him growing up in such a place.

            "There's a lot he doesn't know, and I don't ever want him to know. He thinks I'm a waitress at an all night restaurant. I never want him to find out I've been getting blood money. I want him to have a happy childhood. Now, hopefully, he can have that."

            "I'll help make sure of it. Ryoko can't have children, so there will always be a babysitter hanging around should you need it. And if not her, then me. He's quite a cute little guy," Momiji said. Gin smiled.

            "He's all I have. I'd do anything to make him happy."

            "And he will be, I'll help make sure of it with you," Momiji promised.

            Gin didn't usually put too much stock in promises, but from this young girl, she actually believed someone would help her without asking for something in return.

Please review! Tell me if anything's wrong or if I goofed! Or if you have any ideas for the future or something. I love hearing stuff!


	2. History lessons

Delirium:Okay peeps, this is the second installment of mah story. No romance yet. And maybe not for awhile. I got to develop the story first! But there will be more action in the next chapter! And (maybe) the reason why Gin has mitamas.

Nana: That's up to us,not you!

Dressi: She is right, we are muses after all…

Delirium: I could always just stop writing this fic…

Dressi: Ill make you do a Chiriko/Hoto fic if you try

Nana:And everyone thinks Im evil, that's just disgusting!

Delirium: In a rare occasion of insanity, I agree with Nana for once

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Seed, but I do own the plot of the story, and Gin and Kai. However, if you wish to sue, just send me a letter and Ill give you all the pocket lint I own. Oh, that and the schools computer.

A/N: Sqeekers,thank you so much for the review! It made me feel uber happy!

Chapter 2: Memory

When they arrived, Gin held Kai close to her chest. Most people think she didn't feel. She did, she just never showed it. Her son was her only feeling point though. He brought her joy and innocence, but the memory of his making brought her hatred and despair. Shan, who had heard the tale one night when Kai was asleep with Lin in the living room and Gin had gotten madly drunk and spilled everything out. Shan was the closest thing she had ever had to a friend, and had not betrayed Gin's confidence.

But now she didn't have Shan to tell her fears of failure, or even the fears of her son growing up to be just like his father.

But she couldn't continue down that path. That way laid madness, and Gin refused to give in. She had made it five years; she could certainly do all the rest. Besides, as much as she had to fear, she also had the love to keep her sane.

"This is the Kunakida house. That's Ryoko at the door; she's one of the ones you met earlier. She won't be so hostile now that she's found out you have a child. In fact, she'll probably act maternal to the both of you," Momiji said. "She made up for it when I lost my own mother and she's also a bit maternal with Sakura here," the brunette giggled a bit at that.

"Hmph. Like I need it," Sakura stated. Gin looked at the girl. Really looked at her. Sakura was an orphan; she knew that better than anyone. And she was spastic.

"You're right, you do," Gin said. Sakura looked at Gin and growled.

"Care to explain that little remark?" She bit out.

"Of course. You're an orphan. I recognize them after seeing so many. As for the comment about you needing it, well, everyone needs a good parent at least once in his or her life, and you lost yours when you were young from what I can tell from your attitude. You're having a hard time letting many people close and you probably make up for the loss with sex and such, I got that from how you talked about the sizes of your boyfriends' endowments in the car, thankfully while my son was asleep," Gin said. Sakura looked like she had swallowed a lemon. Momiji was stunned, and Koume smiled slightly. Same old Gin she had known a couple of years ago before being transferred to the TAC, before she was in Defense, before she had even thought of becoming a government official.

"Come on guys and get out of the cold, I have some tea ready. Oh, is this your little boy? He's so cute," Ryoko said, her words rushed, as if not believing this little boy was in fact Gin's, but at the same time not believing the girl's luck.

"His name's Kai. He's five. DO you have a bedroom somewhere for him, he's out cold, and I don't want him hearing any discussions about my mitamas," Gin told them. Ryoko nodded and quickly led Gin to a bedroom with a twin bed. Gin tucked the little boy into the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well little knight," She told him softly. He smiled slightly in his sleep and Gin felt something welling in her heart. She realized that no matter what happened to her, she was doing what was best for her son.

"Come on, the others are in the meeting room by now," Ryoko said. Gin nodded and followed the woman back downstairs and into a large room. Ryoko slid the doors shut behind them and tea was already waiting for them. Gin sat down at the end of one side, as far away from anyone else as she could get. She quickly took off her sweater set it down in her lap now that she was in the warm house.

She totally forgot about the scars until she heard Momiji gasp.

"What, what happened to your arms and back, there's scars all over you," Momiji whimpered. Gin sighed. If she was going to be living with these people, she might as well tell them the truth. They'd find out if blood work was ever done anyway.

"Her father," Kunakida said quietly. But everyone heard it. Gin looked at Kunakida suspiciously. What else did he know?

"I looked up your file a bit. Reports of abuse that were never substantiated, then he turned up dead and you were nowhere to be found. Your mother died when you were young, supposedly from a robbery while you and your father were away, but you claimed it was your father's fault. Again, never substantiated. You claimed he was sexually abusing you when you turned thirteen, and no one came at that point. Your father as a wealthy man and had many contacts. I met him once, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did in fact do all these things. I heard a lot of rumors about him, rumors that weren't very pretty," Kunakida finished. Gin just glared at him.

"Well, if you know that then you also know that he was Kai's father," Gin said, her voice hoarse. Many people would look on her in horror if she said that. Momiji just looked confused, Ryoko looked sympathetic, and Sakura looked surprised. Gin avoided everyone else's faces.

"Why didn't you kill it?" The busty blond asked. Gin decided she would talk to her about tact later.

"I didn't have a choice. At the time I didn't have the money for an abortion. And besides, Kai, he didn't ask for any of this. I didn't either. And despite everything, from something like this, well, Kai is a gift. I know that it's the worst thing that could happen. But still, Kai was born healthy despite all possibilities that said he wouldn't, and he is a good child. I know it was wrong, but at that time, I didn't have any choice.

"My father was sexually abusing me the moment I hit thirteen. I tried to call police, tell a school councilor, something, anything. No one believed me after awhile. No evidence came up. Then, right before I turned fourteen I found out I was pregnant. I, I killed my father, and ran away. I went to someone's cousin. Her name was Shan and she took care of me. She had to go through a lot as a child too, so she knew what I was going through. Her child Lin was born of rape, but that doesn't make the child any less precious to her.

"Eventually, after I had Kai, I needed a job. At this point I was determined to protect myself. I began to work out constantly, and Shan's brother taught boxing and kata. I took these classes, he let me in free thank the Gods, and I became the best. I began fighting for money. AT first I made a lot because everyone bet against me, and I saved it. I had ideals. I wanted to get out as soon as I could. I have the schooling, I got it from Shan while I was pregnant, and afterwards I got my G.E.D.. In the end, I just don't ever want Kai to grow up like I did. After I had him and began fighting for money, everything in the world, I stopped feeling about it. Nothing has held victory, nothing has held interest, or love. Everyone thinks I'm totally expressionless blank basically. But it's not true. I just want Kai to be happy as he grows up. I don't usually trust people, but all the trust I have left, I'm putting it in you to help me make sure my son is happy. That he can see me. I don't want to be a lab rat because of the mitamas. I'm willing to cooperate so long as I can see my son, and be able to hold him, and make sure he's happy," Gin finished.

"We'll try our best. We don't want you here as a lab rat per say, but Matsudaira will need to do a few tests on you," Kunakida said. Gin nodded. She hated needles.

"Don't worry, she did a lot to me too. It really sucked, but you see me here, well and alive," Momiji said.

"Okay then, does she know everyone yet?" Sakura asked. Momiji shrugged.

"She knows me if she'd like to remember," Koume told her. Gin looked at Koume evenly. Suddenly something hit her.

"Your hairs gotten longer Sawaguchi. What happened, you stop being a dyke and start doing the pretty?" Gin asked, grinning.

"Not anymore than you have Kyoujinno. Want to go out and have a beer with me? We could, you know, catch up, talk-"

"Beat the living hell out of each other?" Gin finished. Koume laughed while everyone just looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"What's going on here?" Ryoko demanded.

"Well, your friend Sawaguchi here used to fight on the streets with me. She was pretty crazy. I even lost to her once."

"SO how did Koume go from being a street fighter to being on the Defense Force?" Momiji asked.

"Same way I got sent to you guys. Someone saw an interest and took it. I was in the right place at the right time," Koume told them. Gin nodded.

"Still haven't lost the pink. I swear you made more people think than just about anything I've seen in a long time. Guys werw wondering why a dyke would wear pink," Gin laughed.

"You're a dyke?" Sakura asked, edging away from Koume somewhat. Koume almost growled.

"No, everyone just thought I was. I seem to remember that everyone said you were too Gin. In fact, wasn't it suggested we were together before I split?" Koume asked.

"Yeah. You have no idea what people thought after you stopped coming to the rings. It was hell in a way. Everyone was asking me what happened, like I knew something," Gin replied, laughing.

"This makes everything a little easier then. Yeagashi isn't here yet. He'll be here sometime tomorrow and Sugishita will be here as well," Ryoko began. Momiji giggled slightly.

"What?" Gin asked. Suddenly Momiji turned red.

"Well, Sugishita might hit on you, and Yeagashi might try to figure out what underwear you'll wear next week, all in all, pretty odd guys," Koume said.

"That's okay. Sugishita I can deal with one way. Yeagashi, well he won't have to worry. I don't wear underwear," Gin told them. Everyone almost dropped his or her jaw. Except for Koume.

"I remember you told that to a guy who asked for your underwear. Never thought you were serious about going commando though," She said, holding in barely contained mirth. Gin smiled.

"Well, I know that I've had a pretty odd day, and I want to try and get some sleep," Sakura said. Momiji nodded. Everyone began to depart as Momiji showed Gin where the bathroom was and then her bedroom, which was conveniently next to Kai's.

Gin quickly changed into her nightshirt and sweatpants and crawled under the covers. The slightly chilly fall had seeped into her bones, but for once, Gin felt like she truly had a chance. A way to become something more than what she' thought she could. And she prayed with all her heart to any God listening that her son would grow up happily.

Suddenly Gin heard a shriek. A little boys shriek.

What if they were hurting him? A million thoughts of pain and retribution coursed through her head.

Rushing to the bedroom next to her, she saw Kai away and screaming, tears streaming down his face.

"Honey, what's wrong? Calm down little one I'm here," Gin told him. Kai started calming down.

"I didn't recognize where we was," He began, his young speech butchering the language, but getting the point across adequately. Ryoko and Momiji suddenly burst in the room, and Gin smiled slightly.

"He didn't realize he was in his new room, I'm sorry about this," Gin began. Ryoko only shook her head.

"Don't be, it's understandable. The two walked away, leaving Gin and Kai alone.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm scared," Kai said. Gin nodded and they walked into her room. Kai snuggled next to his mother, who had a protective arm around him. He instantly fell asleep and Gin smiled. He was everything to her. She'd do her damndest to make sure he got through it all alive. Her last thoughts as she fell asleep were how would she explain the beads embedded in her skin to her young son?

The next morning she awoke to sunlight pouring in her eyes, and her hand being fiddled with. Looked at her son, who was staring intently at the mitama embedded in said hand.

"Mommy, what are these? He asked. Gin almost groaned. She did not want to try and come up with an excuse for those at god knows when in the morning!

"Honey, one of these days I'll explain to you. Can you just promise me that you'll only believe what mommy tells you though?" Gin asked. She really hated doing this, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Of course mommy. What's for breakfast," The little black haired boy said, totally forgetting about the blue beads stuck in her hands.

"I don't know honey. Go get dressed and I'll come back and get you when I'm done getting ready, okay sweetie?" She asked. Kai only nodded and raced from the room, having the foresight to close the door behind him. Gin sighed and got up, quickly pulling her mid back length black hair into a bun, noticing that her hair now had purple tints. Or maybe it was just odd lighting. She chalked it up to the latter. Quickly donning a pair of pants and a baggy shirt, she quickly went to her son's room to find that he was not there. Creeping through the house, she made her way to the kitchen to hear a woman's voice telling an old myth to the boy.

"He then turned the princess into a comb and hid her in his hair! Then the evil monster showed up again and-" The door slid open and Ryoko stopped telling her story and began to blush madly.

"Mama mama! Gramma Ryoko began telling me the story of-"

"Gramma," Both women choked out at once. Kai only looked at them funny.

"Well she older than you, so why can't I call her gramma?" He asked, his voice oddly calm for such a question.

"Umm,that's up to Ryoko honey. I'm not sure," Gin began. Ryoko laughed.

"If he wants to call me gramma he can, so long as you're okay with it. Though I'm scared to see was Daitestsu says," Ryoko said.

"Fine by me," Gin nodded and sat down, pulling the chair up to the table.

"Gramma, can you make pancakes?" Kai asked. Ryoko shook her head.

"Sorry Kai, I don't know how," She told him. Kai bounced up and down.

"Mama does, she can teach you how!" He said excitedly. Gin smiled.

"And you can just have the pancakes after we're done huh little knight?" She asked. Kai looked somewhat sheepish for a moment, then nodded.

"Well Gin, I guess this means I get to learn how to make pancakes," Ryoko laughed. Gin nodded and began to laugh too. It seemed that her son was going to indeed, be spoiled.

A half an hour later, after being covered in flour and batter that had flown when Kai had knocked into the table, Gin and Ryoko were talking conversationally about this and that.

"SO you married your boss? Most people don't do that from what I've heard. Then again I only hear, I've never seen anything like that," Gin told her. Ryoko laughed and nodded.

"Yes, he was so cute that day. It was right before the end with the you know whats and I sat next to him. He still hasn't quit smoking either," Ryoko laughed. Gin had asked Ryoko not to refer to the blue seeds or the arigami in front of her son. So from that point on, they became you know whats. Kai wouldn't have noticed because Kusanagi had brought in a game boy for the little boy. At this point Kai was trying to get Mario to beat the mushroom people.

"It's really great you two love each other. But if he smokes around my son I will break his cigarettes up, so you might want to warn him," Gin told Ryoko. Ryoko laughed.

"Too late, I already told him that."

"I see. Thank you. You have no idea how much all of this means to me. To have Kai happy, and steady income, and a good place to live, it means the world to me for him to be safe and happy," Gin told Ryoko. The older woman nodded.

"I'm just happy you came. It was only by chance that we found you and now… Well now we have to find out what all this means."

"Momiji said something about a girl. Her name started with K, why is everyone so hesitant to say her name?" Gin asked.

"It's a long story, but to make it somewhat short, Kaede was her name. She was Momiji's twin. But the thing is, she was also a Kushinada. When the two girls were born, they caused the arigami to awaken. So Kaede, the older and the Kushinada by birthright was given up for adoption. Kunakida adopted her, and everything was okay for several years. Suddenly Kaede sacrificed herself. Daitetsu loved her very much, and it is still kind of hard for him. Now, to know that she may be back… The last battle she helped us all. She brought Momiji back. But now, it's kind of scary. I thought she was dead."

"It's a scary feeling, seeing someone you thought was dead come back to life," Gin sympathized. She had seen enough people she thought were dead a few months later. Then again, in the world she had lived in, that was for safety. Keeping low till it was clear. A good defense tactic if you had the money to disappear for a while.

"So you and Koume fought? That's interesting. We knew Koume had a bit of a thing for weapons, but I never knew she could fight hand to hand," Ryoko said. Gin almost laughed. This woman's naiveté of the underground happenings was evident.

"Sometimes we did use weapons. But the greatest weapon to own is your body, because it will never be taken away from you, well, not usually. But you have to have good instincts. That, and you have to be prepared to die every time you go into the ring," Gin said quietly so her son wouldn't hear.

"Was it worth it?" Ryoko asked.

"When you still had Kaede, and you knew who and what she was, was it worth it that she might die?"

"I can't answer that. I honestly don't know how," The purple haired woman said, flipping the last pancake onto a platter.

"You have my answer," Gin said. Suddenly Momiji burst into the room.

"Pancakes! Oh my god this is so awesome! I thought you couldn't make pancakes Ryoko!" Her sixteen year old voice squealed. Kai set down the game boy and then began to bounce with Momiji.

"Mama taught Gramma how to make pancakes!" Kai said. Momiji stopped bouncing as her jaw hit the floor. Kai looked exasperated, as if tired of having to explain why he was calling Ryoko Gramma, and Gin and Ryoko only looked wryly amused.

"A grandmother before forty. This is going to take some explaining to my own mother," Ryoko said wryly.

"You could always say it's because of your excellent maternal instincts," Gin told her. Ryoko laughed. Suddenly Kunakida walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" He asked, looking around for the source. His face lit up like Momiji's and Kai's had when they had seen the pancakes.

"Yup grandpa. Mama taught gramma how to make 'um," Kai said. Kunakida only looked shell shocked. Ryoko was trying to hold back a snicker. Momiji was already only the floor holding her sides laughing, and Gin looked like she was holding back a great wave of laughter.

"Yes, this is going to be great!" Momiji said jumping up from the floor and punching her fist in the air. Gin only looked amused now, and Ryoko was trying to smooth Kunakida's ruffled pride.

"What did I miss?" Sugishita asked as he walked in. Kunakida had welcomed him in and he had made a quick trip to the bathroom, coming into the kitchen to see Kunakida severely ruffled and Momiji with her fist in the air.

"Nothing," Gin said. She brought the platter to the able along with some butter. Suddenly Kai looked almost indignant.

"Where's the syrup?" He demanded.

"Oh! We never have pancakes so we don't have any hun," Ryoko said. Kai pouted.

"All right all right. Is there a store around here?" Gin asked.

"A few blocks away why?" Momiji asked.

"This little monster here," Gin said, ruffling her sons hair affectionately, "Needs syrup. SO do I for that matter. I'll go get some," Gin said. Ryoko looked ready to protest when Sugishita slid in.

"I'll drive you, I know exactly where it is," He said. Gin looked skeptical.

"Which one is this? The one who will try to guess what underwear I wear or the letch?"

"The letch," Ryoko said. Gin nodded.

"You try anything and I'll rip off precious appendages," She told him, her eyes going cold. Sugishita only gulped and nodded. He believed every word.

"I'll be back soon little knight, you be good for gramma and," At this point Gin almost choked on her laughter, as Momiji and Ryoko were choking on their. "Grandpa."

"Yes mama," The little boy said obediently. Sugishita looked at Gin wit questions and Gin only chuckled slightly. Kunakida was blushing bright red.

They quickly left the house and got into the car. Sugishita drove quickly, but not over the speed limit.

"So how did you join the team?" He asked.

"I got mitamas," She told him simply. Sugishita knew that, and he also knew how. In fact he knew the girl's history as well. Kunakida had jogged his memory very well. But she wasn't inspiring very good conversation either.

"My father knew your father," He began. Immediately he knew it was a stupid thing to say. She tensed up and the air seemed to drop thirty degrees in the car. His father hadn't even liked the man for crissakes, and he made them sound like bosom buddies or something!

"That came out wrong. My father knew your father but didn't like him. He knew of your father's activities, and he hated it. He tried to help you a couple of times," Sugishita said. And it was true. Once, while Sugishita had still been naïve of office politics, he had heard his father ranting and raving after he came home from the SVU. It had taken all of his willpower to not go and throw up after the things his father had told him about his office at work. And more than a few times Gin's father had been mentioned. His old man had left the force later on, tired of the games played in the office. He had been told to not poke his nose in certain business. That had been years ago. Right after Kyoujinno had shown up dead. They had looked everywhere for the girl. It had been the link. But nothing had shown up. His father had tried to prove that the man was murdered in self defense considering there were a few girls willing to testify to the man's brutality. Hookers, but still human. It had been a possibility for him to help, even in his unit. But then he had been told to go home. He had never come back to the office.

"What was his name?" Gin asked quietly, breaking Sugishita from his reverie.

"Sunishi. I don't know if you," The blonde man began, but Gin suddenly looked almost…Happy.

"He came out to my house once. He asked me a lot of questions, but he was concerned for me. He's a good man," Gin told him. "He offered to take me in, but even back then I knew he could go to jail because of it."

"He's still alive. He quit the force though. He's working at crisis centers now. If you want you can see him. He lives here in Tokyo," He offered.

"Yes, one of these days. He's a great man, a good man," Gin said warmly. Sugishita smiled. So there was something besides that cold demeanor.

Then they made it to the grocery store.

Delirium: You guys suck greasy greek meatballs

Dressi: But you love us

Delirium: I think Im going to be sick

Nana: But you love us

Delirium: You wish. Please review everyone!


	3. A Warriors Task

Blix: New chapter

Dressi:Yup

Nana:About damn time

Authors note: Okay guys,the story is going to take some really weird turns from this point on but please bare with me okay? Everything will be explained in time.

Momiji watched the group with a smile of contentment. It was like a family. A real family. Before Gin and Kai had come, everyone had gone about their own tasks without much conference between one another.

Yet,since the street fighter and her son had come into the home, everyone had seemed to bind to each other quickly. Gin herself seemed open yet a little reluctant while her son threw himself into the group of people with a trust that scared them all.

Momiji envied his innocence. Her worries grew each moment. Ever since she had found Gin with the mitamas she had been afraid that the arigami would come back and try to kill her once again. She couldn't stand to lose everything she had gained in the past year. And she didn't want to risk losing Kusanagi. They were fighting often these days. He seemed so restless. The rise of the arigami wouldn't help at all.

And how did Gin fit in it all. Why had she been given mitamas? And eight of them. In Murakumo's words, she was a perfect soul. She looked a bit like him too. Did having eight mitamas make her look like him or had she been like that before the mitamas had been given to her?

The group of people she cared about moved further and further away from her towards the swing sets and other play equipment. Momiji laid back in the bench and dozed off.

::Dream Sequence::

There was a certain tranquil calm in her dream. She knew it was a dream because nowhere else did she feel quite this happy. And nowhere else in the world was her favorite song playing out of thin air. She walked along the white sands of the beach and let the waves lap around her feet and all the way up to her knees. She wore her mid thigh length white sundress in her dream. A wide brimmed straw hat shaded her face from the sun.

"So Kushinada, you seek to escape reality and come to the dream world," A familiar voice said. Momiji whirled around, knowing that the voice had represented a danger in the past, but she couldn't quite remember how.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"It is I, Murakumo. And look above you," His voice rang out above her.

"Momiji looked up and saw the arigami floating leisurely above her head. He wore a slight smirk on his face as if he knew a secret that Momiji desperately wanted the answers to. And maybe he did.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Momiji demanded shrilly. The arigami merely chuckled and let himself drift to the ground. It seemed like he was more laid back somehow.

"I am here at the Lady's request. It seems the Lady wishes her little sister would not suffer any break in her peace of mind, so I am to answer a few questions. First off, Gin was not created to be your enemy. She is not related to me. And yes, the arigami are awake once more, though not at the behest of Susano-oh. They are different from before, when they begin to attack, their mitamas will be harder to break. A god long forgotten has morphed them into something infinitely stronger. The Lady Kaede wishes you to know that when she can, she will help you. Goodbye Kushinada.

Momiji awoke with a start and gasped for air. Murakumo had said that the arigami were being awoken again by a god long forgotten. And they were stronger than before.

"So you're saying the arigami are back, but under the command of a different god, long forgotten, who has made them stronger. Wonderful! This makes everything so much easier!" Sakura screeched.

Gin rubbed the bridge of her nose, taking in the information. She wasn't created to be Momiji's enemy, but someone had deliberately wreaked havoc on her life. Why?

"Who told you all of this Momiji?" Gin asked quietly, her predator instincts kicking in. The girl had never mentioned her source.

"Kaede did. I think she came as a spirit into my dream and told me," The brunette replied automatically. Gin knew she was lying. She hadn't survived five years on the streets by falling for lies. She'd question the girl later.

"So we need to try and figure out which God has been long forgotten and see what we can do. Momiji, you are officially under TAC protection 24/7. You don't go anywhere without one of us. I have to go call Kome and Yeagashi. I figure Yeagashi can look to see if there have been any odd incidents lately that might have been arigami attacks. Matsudaira, Gin, I need you two to try and figure out Gin's mitamas as quickly as you can. Gin, I know you may hate it, but right now we need to try and get on top of everything that we possibly can so we can try and get the advantage," Kunakida told her. Gin nodded.

"I'll watch Kai," Momiji volunteered.

"Thank you Momiji," Gin told the 16 year old as she walked away from the table, following Matsudaira outside to her car.

"Why must I do this?" The former king of the arigami asked, his voice cold, though fury flashed in his eyes.

"Because we ask it of you. The Kushinada needs protection. The prophecy has come to pass, and the forgotten has forced us to do this. Murakumo, we ask that you do this. If nothing else, you will have a chance to take back what is yours. You were king of the arigami. What are you now? The arigami are no longer under your command. What will you do without meaning? If nothing else, you have a chance to regain your honor," The purple haired woman told him.

Murakumo growled. He wanted his honor and his throne back, but the task ahead of him was monumental, if not impossible.

He nodded his acceptance of the task and felt his Lady and Lord relax. Then he left them, his head filling with ideas.

The TAC would not trust him easily, yet somehow he had to convince them he was on their side, then he had to train the new warrior.

Gin was her name. She was scarred up woman who was young even by human standards, yet strong. She was quick, he knew that much. The woman would be quicker now with the eight mitamas. It would be interesting to see how much he would have to train her. How would she react to being a walking weapon that could generate energy akin to electricity within her body and sprout blades from her arms?

Then again she could be different. By prophecy the Warriors of the Kushinada are like yin and yang, both made opposites so as best protect the princess.

And who had created her? The humans thought it was his Lady Kaede, but it was not. Not many gods had the power to bestow mitamas on any human. Actually, there were only two gods he knew of that had the ability, and one demigod. None of them had done it, he was positive. So how had the girl come about?

It was a pretty puzzle that he could not seem to figure out, despite his advanced mind.

But he would have to figure it out eventually, because the forgotten one had not made her. So there was another in the deadly game of chess being played and that other could possibly tip the scale in the forgotten one's direction or in his own.

It was somewhat nerve wracking to contemplate.

Gin did not look away from the needles as they were inserted into her. She wasn't scared of the pain. She just hated needles because of her father. Often, he had injected her with some sort of drug that caused her to stop fighting. Sometimes she had even blacked out. It wasn't something she was proud to admit.

"I'm going to see if your DNA was changed at all by the mitamas. Kusinagi's was, but he was made into an arigami at a young age," Matsudaira told Gin. Suddenly she gasped. Gin looked down at the syringe.

It no longer looked like Gin had blood. Instead, it was a phosphorescent liquid that looked like it was pure energy.

"Is that normal for arigami?" Gin asked in a low voice, trying to hide the tremors that wanted to emerge.

"No, arigami blood has always been green," The doctor answered.

"Then what am I?"

"I don't know Gin, but I don't think you're a normal arigami."

Blix:Okay,so it was really short, but I wanted to leave of with a cliffy. And this is the best one that I could think of

Nana: Ahem!

Blix:Okay,that my two demonic muses could think of…..Damn muses

Dressi:I thought you loved us! If you don't want us we can leave

Blix: Love and hate are hard to distinguish sometimes tries to make up for slight


End file.
